True Kings
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Just the slightest bit of help might have changed the outcome of Kingsglaive. At least a little.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any of the characters.

* * *

In One Piece

Nyx watched quietly as Crow loaded her things into the yellow van. He had a very bad feeling about the mission. He could tell Libertus was nervous too, but that was simply because of the type of, mission. Infiltration into Tenebrae wasn't a usual mission. Even for a Glaive.

"Come back in one piece, alright?" Libertus said.

"Says the man in two pieces," Crowe snorted.

"I'm serious," Libertus said. "I know you're probably tired of hearing it but you're like a little-"

"Like a little sister to you," Crowe interrupted. "Yeah, I am tired of hearing it."

"Crowe," Nyx said, stepping forward, channeling all of the magic he could into a shielding spell and storing it in his necklace, pulling it off and slipping it over her head before leaning in to whisper. "It's got a shielding spell. It won't hold up more than a couple of seconds at most, and it's activated instantaneously, but it should be enough. Please be careful."

"I can't take this," Crowe gasped, also keeping her voice low. "You'll be left powerless!"

"Take it, Crowe," Nyx said. "You'll need it more. And besides, once the shield is used up, my powers will return. And that necklace was a gift from my family. So you'd better bring it back."

"Why would you give me this?" Crowe asked.

"Because I don't want to lose you," Nyx said.

"Because I'm like a sister to you?" Crowe asked. "Not you too. I can only handle one overbearing brother figure."

"You're not a sister to me, Crowe," Nyx said, Crowe staring at him in shock. "You mean so much more to,me than that."

Crowe stared at him for another second before reaching up and pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back instantly for several seconds before pulling back.

"Time for you to go," Nyx said. "Come home safe."

Crowe nodded and kissed him one last time before getting in the van, watching them as the van pulled away for a ways before closing the door.

"It's about time you two got together," Libertus said.

"Yeah," Nyx mumbled, still worried.

"What did you do to the necklace?" Libertus asked.

"Stored a shielding spell," Nyx said. "It wasn't very strong though. I had to use most of my magic to store it and set up it's release circumstances."

Libertus nodded. All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Crowe sat quietly in the back of the van as it rumbled along. She didn't recognize the driver, but there were a lot of Glaive she didn't know, so she simply sat in silence.

"So, you and the hero, huh?" the driver asked.

"Uh, yeah," she replied.

The driver remained silent, eyes fixed on the road. Crowe remained silent as well, grateful he hadn't wanted to hold a long conversation. Finally, the van slowed to a stop and Crow climbed out, the van pulling away. At almost the same time, a grey SUV began to drive over from a dirt road. Something was wrong. She wished she had her blades with her, but she had had to go without them. She considered readying a spell but a ball of lightning or fire in her hand would be a dead giveaway.

The SUV pulled to a stop in front of her and the back door opened, a red-haired man stepping out that she recognized as a Glaive. Luche Lazarus. He was very displeased with Lucis, specifically King Regis, for signing the treaty.

"What are you doing here?" Crowe asked, slipping her hands into her pockets, taking the tracking device off of the hairpin meant for Lunafraea.

"I was ordered to give you backup," Luche said.

"I see," Crowe nodded. "Alright. All I'm going to need is a ride out."

"Okay," Luche nodded.

Crowe swallowed as she heard a metallic click, pretending not to hear it as she turned to walk away. Then, a gunshot rang out and her entire body flaring and her sight going completely white as she screamed in agony. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach where there was now a terriyingly large exit wound. The shielding spell. It had failed. Why didn't it protect her?

"Sorry to do this to you Crowe," Luche said. "But we know that if we want to break Mr. Hero, we have to kill you. Sorry."

"Please," Crowe pleaded, grabbing his ankle weakly, placing the tracker on the back. "Please."

If she was going to die, she was going to at least be useful before she did. Luche grinned wickedly, aiming at Crowe's face. Her eyes widened. There was a flash of light and a deafening report. Her vision flared white. Wait, shouldn't she not be seeing anything? She blinked, looking around, seeing the edges of the shield before her at the side. The spell. It was working. Late, but working. She snapped her arm up, eyes narrowing. She felt her magic beginning to flow. The boom of thunder filled her ears followed by the lingering crackle of lightning.

She felt around. There had to be something. She had never tried warping using something other than her blades but she knew Nyx had before. Her hand closed around something metal. The pistol. She hurled it over her shoulder just as bullets began to slam into her shield, whitch was still blocking her vision from its glow. Cracks began to appear as she channeled her magic. Time seemed to slow. The shield shattered, a bullet punching into the ground beside her head. Then, she crashed down in a ditch, just in front of a culvert.

She grabbed the gun, quickly dragging herself into the culvert, seeing the drainage hole ahead. It was small, too small for her, but the gun would fit. She dropped the gun just as a bullet grazed her shoulder. She screamed in pain before hearing the gun splash down and teleported to it, catching it and swimming back to the surface and the, allowing the current of the sewer water pull her away from the hole.

Once she was a ways away, she dragged herself out and lay on her back beside the water, praying her wound didn't get infected. Then, she ripped her sleeves off, using a piece of one to clean the wound as best she could through the pain and with a dirty piece of cloth, then bandaged it as best she could. Then, she waited, giving them time to leave. She drifted off and once she had woken up, she waited longer. Then, finally, she forced herself up, pistol ready, and made her way to the ladder leading out. She climbed up the ladder, scanning carefully for Luche or any imperial troops. Then, she climbed out, slowly, torturously, walking back toward Insomnia.

After a day, she finally collapsed. A few hours later, she found herself in the bed of a pickup truck speeding along the road, propper bandages now holding back the bleeding, not that it mattered, she had to be close to death by now. She saw the gate pass above her before her vision faded.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any of the characters.

* * *

Change of Plans

Nyx shoved the doctors aside, entering the room with Libertus just behind him. Two more doctors just inside the door caught Nyx, but he shoved them aside too, only to freeze as he saw Crowe. She was lying on the operating table with a thin white cloth covering her chest and privates and two doctors standing over her, one to pass tools to the other and one to work. At the moment, the doctor that was doing the work was ignoring Nyx and doing something in Crowe's cut open stomach.

"What are you doing to her?" Nyx demanded.

"Pulling out the bullet fragments and stitching her small intestines closed," the surgeon said. "If you would prefer I leave the internal damage so that she can bleed to death, by all means, kill me. Otherwise, I'll have to ask you and your friend to wait outside."

Nyx stared several moment longer before turning and guiding Libertus back out the door. They waited in silence outside the door. Minutes ticked by until they became hours. Then, finally, a doctor stepped out, motioning for them to follow before walking back inside. Nyx followed first, the doctor leading them through the room and out a second door then into a room where Crowe lay in a bed, fast asleep. He sat down beside her, taking her hand and closing his eyes, pressing her hand to his forehead.

"She's incredibly lucky," the doctor said. "It's a miracle that she survived as long as she did as it is. Still. If she hadn't been found when she was, she'd have died. Even another hour would have been a death sentence. We have her on antibiotics now to stave off infection, and we have her on some medicine to help speed up her healing."

"How long until she'll be up and about?" Nyx asked.

"A long time," the doctor said.

"How long until she could be moved if necessary?" Nyx asked. "Just humor me, we're soldiers."

"In an emergency, I'd say...two days," the doctor said. "Maybe a little less."

Nyx nodded and the doctor turned, walking away. After several hours of just sitting there, Crowe stirred, opening her eyes and looking up at Nyx.

"Hey," Nyx smiled. "Welcome home."

She smiled, Nyx leaning down and kissing her gently. She kissed him back before he pulled back, worry filling his face.

"It was a trap," Nyx more said than asked, Crowe nodding. "Who?"

Crowe reached up, pulling him down to whisper. "Luche. Luche shot me. But Luche couldn't have known about the mission. Let alone where I'd be dropped off. Only I was there when Captain Drautos explained it to me. I got a tracking device on Luche, just in case."

Nyx fell silent. That couldn't be right.

"You're sure there was no one else?" Nyx asked.

Crowe nodded. If she was right, Drautos had to be a traitor. Which meant that any number of the other Glaives could be traitors. And Princess Lunafreya was in danger now that she was here.

"What was the mission?" Nyx asked.

"Sneak Lunafreya away from Tenebrae, to Prince Noctis," Crowe said. "Far away from Insomnia."

Nyx nodded, leaning back. "I have to tell the king."

Crowe nodded and Nyx leaned forward, kissing her again before standing.

"Libertus, do not leave her side until I get back," Nyx said. "Especially Luche. If you see him, torch him on sight. Understood?"

Libertus nodded and Nyx hurried out of the room, leaving the hospital and heading for the castle. He hurried to the throne room, kneeling before the king.

"What is it?" King Regis asked.

"The Glaive you assigned a mission to has returned, wounded," Nyx said.

"I had guessed she would be," Regis nodded. "Is there something important about it, beyond the fact that the plan obviously failed?"

Nyx looked up at the officials around the king. "Your majesty, I must speak with you alone."

Regis raised a hand, the officials leaving, Captain Drautos remaining. "I will be fine Drautos. Wait outside."

"Yes, your majesty," Drautos bowed, leaving the room and closing the door.

Nyx hurried to the king's side instantly. "The Glaive, Crowe, woke up and told me what happened. She was shot by another Glaive, Luche, who we will look for soon, but who I doubt is here. However, Luche wasn't present when Crowe was told about the mission."

"You suspect there is more than one spy?" Regis asked, voice as quiet as Nyx's.

"Sir, the only two people there were Crowe and Captain Drautos," Nyx whispered, dropping his voice even lower.

The king fell silent. "Can we find this Luche and question him?"

"Crowe managed to get a tracking device on him, she said, so we should be able to," Nyx said. "But sir, if I'm right and it _is_ Drautos, your life, Princess Lunafreya's life, and the lives of any Glaives still loyal are in jeopardy. If Drautos is a traitor, or even if it's only Luche, there's no telling how many other Glaives may have been turned."

Regis nodded. "They would not dare to make a move on myself or Princess Lunafreya with the entire nation watching. Your friend, however, will be in grave danger. I want you to keep her alive by any means necessary. She will prove to hold invaluable information, I suspect."

"Sir, do you know of any way to heal a gunshot wound?" Nyx asked. "She can't be moved even to evacuate for at least two days. And I can't protect her there while also protecting Princess Lunafreya."

The king remained silent for a moment before reaching out a hand, placing it against Nyx's chest. Nyx felt warmth spread through him for a moment, then it faded.

"You will be able to heal her one time," Regis said. "Not fully, but enough for her to join you in protecting the princess, as well as to use her Glaive abilities again. She is not to reveal her face until the danger has passed."

"Thank you, your majesty," Nyx bowed. "We'll be back soon."

He nodded and Nyx hurried out of the castle again, returning to Crowe's hospital room just in time for a Glaive to burst out of it, a burn covering his chest and smoke rising from it, the Glaive unconscious. Nyx burst into the room, finding another Glaive holding Libertus by the throat as a third stood over Crowe, a curved blade held above him, about to be driven into Crowe. Ny hurled his own blade, hitting the Glaive in the back before teleporting to it and ripping it out through his side, throwing him away to bleed out. Then, he blasted the other Glaive with a ball of lightning, killing him instantly. He set a hand over Crowe's wound, light shining from it and Crowe groaning in pain. Then, her eyes fluttered open and she gasped, looking around. She sat up slowly, wincing, but looked down, staring at the bandages.

"Did you just...heal me?" Crowe gaped.

Nyx nodded and she threw her arms around him. He helped her up, and took a breath.

"We're both going to protect Princess Lunafreya, but you have to keep your face hidden the entire time," Nyx said. "Also, Regis agreed that Drautos may be a traitor, so there's a huge chance that the war has finally gotten inside of Insomnia."

Crowe nodded and they all left, Nyx killing the Glaive outside on the way. They went to Crowe's house, Crowe quickly changing and getting her blades before they returned to the castle, finding Regis in the main hall with Princess Lunafreya.

"Ah, there you are," Regis said. "Princess, these two are going to be your personal bodyguards for the duration of your stay."

"You're too kind," Lunafreya smiled. "What are your names?"

"I'm Nyx," Nyx bowed, Crowe doing the same as Nyx quickly tried to think of a fake name for her. "This is Raven."

"It's wonderful to meet you both," Lunafreya smiled.

Then, she returned to her conversation with Regis, Nyx and Crowe taking up positions behind her.

* * *

Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

Nyx held out the hair pin. It was the same Crowe had originally meant to give to her, one that had a new tracking device installed.

"She meant to give you this," Nyx said.

"For me?" Lunafreya asked.

"Keep it, "Nyx said. "She would want you to have it."

"I will keep it with me always," she said.

Nyx nodded, returning to staring straight across the area they were in, once again ignoring the fireworks as he kept his attention focused on Crowe, Niflheim's emperor, King Regis, and Drautos, who they still were not allowed to make a move against. Lunafreya understood that the conversation was over, though on respectful terms, and turned, walking away. Crowe was assigned to watching her and Drautos more than anyone else, so he wasn't worried that he couldn't see her. The rest of the party passed slowly. Tensions were understandably high and pleasantries were strained, but things remained peaceful, if nothing else. Finally, it was time to call it a night. Nyx and Crow escorted Lunafreya home, then took up post outside her door. After a few hours, King Regis finally arrived, Nyx and Crowe both bowing.

"No need for all of that," Regis smiled. "How is she?"

"Sleeping, I think," Nyx said.

"Good," Regis nodded. "Take turns guarding the door. One of you may rest in the room down the hall to your right, second door to the right."

"Thank you your majesty," Crowe said.

Regis nodded and Nyx gestured for Crowe to go and rest. She nodded and did so without complaint. After several hours of silence, Nyx walked down the hallway, keeping the door to Lunafreya's room in sight, and knocked on the door Crowe was sleeping in. After a moment, she opened it, stepping out as she pulled her mask down and took his place in front of Lunafreya's door. Nyx lay down on the bed and passed out instantly. What felt like seconds later, Crowe was shaking him awake.

"She's gone!" Crowe said urgently but quietly.

"What!?" Nyx gasped, jumping up and sprinting to Lunafreya's room, looking around. The balcony doors were open, but there was no way anyone could get there without climbing the wall of the castle for several hundred feet. He turned to Crowe.

"What happened?" Nyx asked.

"It was time for her to leave for the signing of the treaty, but when I went to make sure she was awake, she was just gone," Crowe said.

"We have to tell the king," Nyx said, both of them sprinting through the castle toward the throne room.

As they ran, Nyx checked his watch, which had a built-in receiver for the tracking device in Lunafreya's hair pin. Sure enough, the coordinates were outside the city. Nyx called another Glaive, the one that usually was in charge of recon, and had him scan the coordinates. After a minute, the Glaive reported having found an entire imperial fleet waiting there, twenty miles south of the city. Nyx and Crowe sprinted faster, bursting into the throne room and dropping into split-second bows before Nyx stood, stepping up beside the king.

"Princess Lunafreya was kidnapped from her room," Nyx whispered. "No one went in the front door, so we aren't sure how they captured her. We sensed no magic being used inside the room. However, we know where she is. She's twenty miles south of Insomnia, along with an entire fleet of warships."

Regis remained silent for a moment before nodded, turning to his advisor. "Have guards posted outside the treaty room."

"That'll be seen as a lack of faith in the treaty," the advisor warned.

"Which we all harbor," Regis said. "Have it done. We may well have to take Emperor Aldercapt captive."

"But that would go beyond another declaration of war!" the advisor gasped.

"We're still at war," Regis said. "Just do it. And you, Nyx Ulric, how soon can the Kingsglaive deploy?"

"Oh you word, your majesty," Nyx said. "At once."

"Then do it," Regis said. "Save her."

Nyx nodded and he and Crowe sprinted out of the room, calling the Glaive Nyx had been speaking with earlier and telling him to prep the Glaives for deployment. As soon as they arrived, Nyx and Crowe began to strap on their armor, quickly filling the Glaives in on the situation.

"What if it's just a distraction?" one of them asked.

"Not likely," Nyx said. "The Tenebrae princess is there."

The Glaives finished grabbing their gear and Nyx stepped up in front of them, looking around carefully, happy he didn't see Luche.

"We've got two jobs," Nyx said. "Save her, and stop those Nif ships from flying on Insomnia."

"We go in teams," the smartest of the group of Glaives present said. "Standard infiltrate and extract. Nyx, you command. We'll follow."

"Okay," Nyx nodded. "Now, the most important thing about this mission. It is completely top secret. No one, in any form, is allowed to tell Captain Drautos about this mission. Also, if you see Luche Lazarus, kill him."

Murmurs of confusion spread through the crowd quickly. Before Nyx could explain, Crowe stepped forward, lifting her shirt enough to reveal her bandages.

"Luche Lazarus is a traitor," Crowe said. "When I was sent on a mission to Tenebrae by the king, Luche Lazarus shot me in the back and left me for dead. If you see him, kill him. Because he will happily kill you."

The murmurs remained silent and Nyx nodded.

"Move out!" Nyx commanded, the Glaives springing into action instantly.

* * *

Nyx stared down at the ships in silence. Six. All identical. The Glaives moved in, deploying to the ships in teams of three, one team per ship. However, just as the second team was moving to deploy, the ships began to take off. Nyx signaled for all of the teams to deploy and waited, being the last to move. he hurled his blade after his chosen ship, barely making it after his fourth teleportation. Crowe knelt beside him, helping him up and he sighed, looking to their other teammate, Pelna, the Glaive that had discovered the airships.

"You okay?" Nyx asked.

Pelna nodded. Crowe helped Nyx stand and kissed him, holding it for several seconds before pulling back.

"For luck," Crowe said.

Nyx smiled and nodded, kissing her again before turning his communicator on. "All Glaives, clear your ships first. Finding the princess is the main priority. Once you've cleared them, take them out of the sky. Engage enemies as a last resort, but do not hesitate if it's necessary."

Several of the others rogered up before Nyx and the others quickly slipped into their ship, splitting up. "Nyx reporting in. Six ships confirmed heading for Insomnia."

"Nyx," Pelna's voice said. "This doesn't feel like a war fleet."

"You're right," Nyx said. "Keep searching. And whoever said this might be a diversion, I'll give you twenty gil if you turn out to be right and we survive this."

Nyx stopped as he found the ship's engine room. It wouldn't be hard to take it down. One well-placed lightning spell would do it.

"I think I might have found her," Pelna said. "I've got a guarded door here. Two Nif troops. What's the play here?"

"You're clear to engage, but keep it quiet and confined," Nyx said. "Be careful. Crowe, what's your status?"

"Nearing the bridge," Crowe said.

"Roger," Nyx said. "I'm in the engine room. Three troops. Standing by to take this thing down. Pelna, watch yourself. I doubt they'd have the princess guarded by only two Nifs."

"Roger," Pelna said, going silent for several seconds. "Target confirmed. She's unharmed."

"Good job," Nyx said. "Now get her out, Pelna. Quickly."

Nyx climbed higher int he engine room, onto several pipes above the machinery.

"Things are about to get ugly in here," Pelna warned.

"Get out of there Pelna, it's a trap!" Nyx warned, launching a ball of lightning into the machinery, blasting it to bits before teleporting to a doorway on an observation level above him, sprinting through the hallway. He sprinted as fast as he could toward Pelna's location, but just as he skidded around a corner, Pelna was grabbed by a massive black tentacle. Before it could do much, however, Crowe appeared, slashing the tentacle and making it drop him, then hurling her blade, teleporting with Pelna and the princess both to Nyx's side, all three Glaives blasting the tentacle with lightning, lightning arcing along its body, a painfully loud shriek of pain echoing through the halls. Nyx grabbed Lunafreya's hand and turned, running through the hallways, Pelna and Crowe following.

"Thanks for the save Crowe," Pelna said.

"Yeah," Crowe nodded, wincing, holding a hand to her gut. "No problem."

"Is it open?" Nyx asked.

"Not really," Crowe said. "Maybe a little, but mostly teleporting just makes it hurt."

Nyx nodded just as the ship shuddered hard, pitching to the side. Nyx swore. He had thought they'd have longer. They continued running, the ship righting itself slowly.

"Who brought you here?" Nyx asked.

"General Glauca," Lunafreya said. "He just appeared on my balcony and grabbed me, then jumped off of the balcony. I fainted before we landed."

"You were bait," Nyx said. "Us coming here was all part of Niflheim's plan." He turned on his communicator. "All Glaives, destroy the ship if you can, but get back to Insomnia! It's under attack!"

No one responded, but just after he had said this, a massive black tentacle exploded up from the ground behind them all, Nyx jumping and spinning sending a fireball blasting into it and making it retract. Then, they were all thrown into the wall as another of the ships engines exploded and it crashed into theirs, blasting the hull wide open, both beginning to fall. Nyx grabbed Crow and Luna, wrapping his left arm around both, both clinging to him, then began to hurl his knife, teleporting to it each time, Pelna following. They crashed down on a third, undamaged ship, and Pelna began to gasp for air. Just as they did, several Glaives ran out, one of them being Tredd, a skilled fighter with red hair who had been displeased with the treaty as well, though not as much as Luche.

"What's going on?" One of the Glaives asked.

Just as he did, another stabbed him in the side and Tredd slit his throat.

"No!" Crowe shouted. "You traitors!"

"Very observant," Tredd smirked, twirling one of his blades. "Alright. Time to die."

Before either traitor could do anything, a ship crashed into the tail end of theirs, knocking both traitors to the ground, Nyx's group already being there. Nyx stood just as a massive tentacle broke out of the top of the ship, grabbing Tredd's accomplice before another grabbed Lunafreya. Nyx grabbed for Lunafreya's arm but she was yanked away from him before he could catch her.

"Another one?" Pelna shouted.

"Pelna, Crowe, get to the ground and head for Insomnia," Nyx said.

Then, he grabbed Tredd, leaping into the hole after Lunafreya. As they fell, Tredd pulled back his arm to stab Nyx, only for his arm to hit the edge of the hole, breaking. Nyx shoved Tredd instantly and a broken piece of metal speared him up through the chest instantly, stopping his fall as Nyx turned, staring down at the massive cargo hold of the ship where a gigantic black creature that looked like a ball with a mouth full of sharp teeth but with several tentacles extended out of it was sitting. Nyx hurled a knife, teleporting to it in time to land on a platform over the creature, watching as several Glaives leapt at it from around the room, only to be batted aside by its tentacles. He hurled his knife, stabbing it into the tentacle holding Lunafreya and teleported to it, instantly hurling a fireball at the monster before grabbing Lunafreya's hand and hurling his knife away. He hurled another fireball before teleporting, catching the edge of a platform and swinging Lunafreya up onto it. The fireballs exploded against the creature's body, the creature roaring in agony as they did.

Nyx lifted Lunafreya up onto the platform, climbing up after her just as a Niflheim troop transport, a blocky ship with doors on the side that opened like draw-bridges. The side closest to them opened and Pelna poked his head into view, beckoning. Nyx grabbed Lunafreya, hurling a knife and teleporting to it. The monster grabbed the transport, trying to pull it in, so Nyx hurled a fireball into it, making it release them again as Crowe, who was the one flying, flew the transport away from the ship. However, before they could get far, the creature leapt out, latching onto the ship, making them begin to fall. Nyx set a hand on Crowe's shoulder and she jumped into the copilot's seat, Nyx taking the controls. He steered toward a tower with an antenna on the top. The ship scraped on the antenna, but the creature was impaled on it, screaming in pain. Nyx pulled up, hard, leveling out just as the ship they had just left exploded into the tower. Above them, the last two ships also crashed into each other, both exploding in midair.

"You have to take me back to King Regis!" Lunafreya said.

"For what!?" Nyx asked. "Are you insane!? Insomnia's a war zone!"

"I have a duty that I must fulfill," Lunafreya said.

"I can't believe this," Nyx growled. "You better pray this rig makes the trip!"

Debris from the exploding ships began to fall around them exploding into the city below them, several scraping against the sides of the ship. The right side was completely ripped off and Nyx shouted, yanking the controls away from the debris. Finally, they were nearing the castle.

"You're going to fast, you need to land," Lunafreya said.

"Yup, you're going to have to give me a minute on that one," Nyx said.

"There's no time," Lunafreya said. "I'll do it myself."

"How are you going to do that?" Nyx asked. "You got wings under that dress? You'll need a miracle. You can't do magic."

"Not all miracles are made by magic," Lunafreya said. "I don't fear death. What I fear is doing nothing."

Then, she leapt out of the transport as they were passing a balcony. Except, that they were moving _way_ too fast for her to hit the platform. Nyx swore, hurling a knife and teleporting to Lunafreya, catching her and landing in a roll on the balcony a second before Pelna and Crowe both teleported to it.

"You can thank magic for that one Princess," Nyx said, standing and helping her up. "Let's go."

* * *

Leave and review.


End file.
